


Вампир в сетке

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Situational Humiliation, Trapped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: И зять, и дочь знали о причудах Дракулы, но запрещать это не желали, да, если подумать, и не могли запретить — в конце концов граф уже взрослый, он сам знает, что для него хорошо, а что плохо. К тому же, что плохого в прогулках?Как оказалось, был всё-таки один пунктик, который они всё же упустили из виду.
Kudos: 2





	Вампир в сетке

Дракула любил гулять. Он вообще был «подвижным дедулькой», как выражался порой Джонатан. После того, как родился Дэннис, а Мэйвис стала посвящать сыну всё свободное время, граф стал страдать редкими приступами депрессии. Чтобы хоть как-то поддерживать нервы в тонусе, он начал совершать ночные прогулки — сначала в сад, потом — в лес, а потом — и вовсе, набравшись храбрости, в человеческую деревню.  
И зять, и дочь знали о причудах Дракулы, но запрещать это не желали, да, если подумать, и не могли запретить — в конце концов граф уже взрослый, он сам знает, что для него хорошо, а что плохо. К тому же, что плохого в прогулках?  
Как оказалось, был всё-таки один пунктик, который они всё же упустили из виду.  
Конечно, шёл двадцать первый век, охота на вампиров уже никого не прельщала. Но вот простых охотников было хоть отбавляй. Местные леса так и кишели разной дичью, и в погоне за ней такие люди проводили в чащобе дни и ночи напролёт.  
Особенно любили тут охотиться на лисиц. Неизвестно, откуда взялась мода, но в лесу часто можно было наткнуться на яму с сетью, замаскированную листьями. Часто такие вот западни становились ловушками не только для зверей, но и для туристов, неосторожно сунувшихся в лес. Правда, охотники тут же вытаскивали их и приносили свои извинения, но всё же…  
Вы спросите: «Зачем такой длинный проигрыш?» А вот зачем.  
Так вышло, что в один прекрасный день Дракула сам стал жертвой вот такой вот ловушки. Он спокойно шёл по лесной тропинке, любуясь ночными цветами, как вдруг земля разверзлась под его ногами, и граф упал в яму. Ещё и сетью весь обмотался.  
Ну, бывает.  
Ничего не понимая, вампир принялся дёргаться. Он подумал, похоже, что на него напали охотники на вампиров. Однако никто не спешил протыкать его осиновым колом, и постепенно Дракула успокоился.  
Стал он думать, как выбраться из ловушки. Вот только ни один способ не действовал. А пока вампир пытался освободиться своими силами, подоспели охотники. Один из них — главный, наверное, — принялся распутывать свою сетку, явно поняв, что попался на этот раз не зверь.  
Дракулу объял… не, не ужас, граф был выше этого. Страх. Оскалившись, он обратился в летучую мышь и, когда сеть распахнулась, резко взмыл в воздух, незамеченным скрываясь в облаках.  
Вот, наверное, были удивлены охотники, обнаружив сеть пустой!  
А Дракула больше никогда не уходил так далеко от замка. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
